Mi razón de vivir
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Música escuché al final de túnel. Mi canción favorita, la canción que me acompañó al fin de mi camino. Aún tienes razones para vivir, no es tu hora. No hagas lo que otros hicieron, te queda camino por recorrer.


Música escuché al final de túnel.

Mi canción favorita, la canción que me acompañó al fin de mi camino.

_Rogue…_

Una voz angelical me llamaba al final del túnel. Mientras me acercaba una silueta yacía en él. Entendí a Sting, entendí su razón para desaparecer. Y yo haré lo mismo.

_No es tu momento. Tienes una misión asignada antes de llegar, por favor, retrocede._

Me detuve al reconocer a mi amiga, mi hermanita. Corrí a ella. Lo único que quería era tenerla en mis brazos una última vez. Pero, no podía tocarla. No podía avanzar más. La tenía adelante, pero no podía seguir avanzando.

_Por favor, no… Rogue, alguien te necesita._

Estaba desesperado, mis piernas flaquearon y caí rendido al suelo. Lágrimas caían y caían por mis mejillas. Mi respiración se agitaba poco a poco. Ella seguía ahí, mirándome con lástima. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

_Por favor, vete. Hay alguien que te necesita, por favor… vete._

¡Nadie me necesita más que tú! ¡Tú eres la persona más importante que tenía y no pude hacer nada para defenderte!

_Shh… era mi hora de partir Rogue, pero… aún no es tu hora. Así que no sigas intentando venir, tú hora llegará cuando menos te lo esperes._

Pero…

_¡Pero nada! Tú debes seguir con tu vida, yo estaré contigo siempre. Nunca volverás a estar solo._

* * *

><p>Desperté agitado.<p>

Lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

¿Dónde estoy?

Paredes blancas y una camilla.

Ella estaba dormida sobre un sofá, su maquillaje arruinado por lágrimas secas.

Miré por la ventana.

Suspiré profundo.

Mi muñeca, adolorida por todos los cortes que tenía.

Me removí de mi lugar, procurando no hacer ruido. Pero ella despertó cuando la abrigué.

Me miró asombrada. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Me abrazó y lloró. Lloré con ella también. Así estuvimos por horas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga. <em>

_He venido a hablar contigo otra vez_

_Porque dejaste olvidado algo aquí,_

_Una visión en mis sueños_

_Un visión en la que…_

_Caminaba solo por un desierto_

_Silencioso_

_Solitario_

_Me volví loco_

_Me lancé a un lago_

_Para no vivir más._

_¿Recuerdas a Sting?_

_Tú lo mataste_

_¿Lo recuerdas? _

_Yo iba a hacer lo mismo y lo tenías claro._

_Pero hay algo que no sabías. _

_Una diferencia notable._

_No estoy solo. _

_Tengo el silencio_

_Tengo mi mente_

_Pero tengo a dos personas_

_Sólo a una la puedo ver, a la otra sólo la puedo sentir_

_Tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo_

_Y tengo a la mejor hermana del mundo._

_Perdón si alguna vez les fallé_

_Perdón por malherir mis brazos_

_Perdón por querer desaparecer._

_Por favor perdónenme _

_Perdón Yukino._

_Perdón Frosh._

_También me pido perdón a mí mismo _

_Me pido perdón por pensar esas cosas. _

_Perdón a todos los que herí, perdón a todos los que hice sufrir._

_Perdón._

* * *

><p>― <em>Veo que entendió el mensaje… <em>

_Pues sí, lo entendió._

― _Gracias Frosh, sin ti el habría hecho lo mismo que yo. Se habría matado por ti._

_Pero hay una diferencia. Rogue es un suicida, en cambio tú sólo eres un homicida que fue asesinado por la soledad. La muerte de Lector para ti fue muy fuerte, más aún porque tú lo mataste. Te sentías sólo y se lo hiciste saber a la muerte. _

― _Tienes razón… fue el error más grande de mi vida, pero la culpa era muy grande para seguir vivo. _

_Aún así él te advirtió que no lo hicieras… pero mira, no resististe estar si él. _

― _No tenía a nadie. Nadie me necesitaba. Gracias a Lector vivía. _

_Y yo vivo gracias a Rogue… aunque no esté con él sigo en su corazón._

* * *

><p>Gracias Frosh, gracias por abrir mis ojos y levantarme del abismo.<p>

Gracias por darme vida.

Te quiero, hermanita.

_¡Fro piensa lo mismo!_

* * *

><p>¿Fin?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores n-n<strong>

**Espero que les guste n-n**

**La verdad esto es como para "celebrar" mi primer año en fanfiction –quelocumplíhaceunbuenrato- y bueh sé que les debo muchos capítulos de "un padre en apuros" y los regalos a mi Onee y a mi Jamooors –corazónbiengraaaande-**

**Bueno, sus tomates en reviews así tengo salsa de tomate e-e**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece :c**

**Akari Ryu ― LonelyDragon883 se despide**

**Bye n-n**


End file.
